Trial and Error
by Child of Pan
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title soo yea. It's about Lily and James's 7th year and how he finally gets her through twists and turns! Rated t because it says slut so chill out I didn't kill anyone. Please Read and Review it's my first ever fanfic! Wooo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I dont own any of J.K Rowlings characters**

* * *

"Evans!"

Just the sound of James Potter saying her name made her weak in the knees. She liked him but would never admit it. The last time Potter asked her out was in their 5th year and now it was the begining of the 7th. To top it off he was currently dating the slut of Gryfindor Jessie Moroc.

"Hey Potter. How was your summer?"

"Fine, have you seen Jess?"

I felt a pain stab my chest but I didn't hesitate telling him I haven't seen her. He walked saying something like see you at the first qudditch game of the season. It wasn't really a game just a way to start off the new school year.

"Lily!"

My friends ran into me crushing my arms. Of course all of my best friends new just where to find me; at the same spot at our lunch table. I looked at the three of them Alice Rush, Catie Greene, and my best friend since we were born; Bobby Naylor.

"Hi guys! I've missed you so much!!!" Alice's long dark hair was cut short barely reaching her shoulders while Catie's blonde hair had grown down her back. Both girls had blue eyes that always seemed to be looking at Bobby. Bobby had brown hair that was perfectly cut so his dark brown eyes were almost hidden.

"Us too! I had to ride the train by myself because I couldn't find anyone!" Bobby wailed

"I had to ride with Bradley the one from Ravenclaw." I said tentatively knowing Catie and Alice would freak.

"Omg!!! He is soo hot and he likes you that must have been heaven! He's almost as hot as Sirius!"

"I don't really like him, I hope the Marauders play some kind of prank on him because him and Sirius are big rivals!" Bobby added in quietly.

I was about to reply when Dumbledore started his speech and motioned for everyone to sit down.

Right after all the announcements and after the first years were sorted a big bang came from the Ravenclaw table. We all looked and saw Bradley with green goop all in his perfect blond hair.

* * *

Bradley's POV

Those stupid Marauders!!! I can't believe they messed up my hair!! This time I'm going to get them back. Looking over at them he saw Sirius point at Lily Evans and nudge James. When James saw Lily smiling he smiled too.

I'll get that Lily to go out with me and make Potter jealous which would hurt all of them. With a plan forming in his head he ran to the bathroom and washed out his hair.

By the time he came back the qudditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was starting....

* * *

Lily's POV

Wow that prank was actually funny and even when Bradley's mad he still looks cute. I was watching Potter do his thing flying around and getting a whole bunch of points for his team. I didn't even notice Bradley sit next to me.

"Hey Lily, how's the game?"

"It's pretty good but I don't understand qudditch that well."

"Well I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend. I really like you and please please give me a chance." Giving her a dazzling smile that he knew would make her stomach flip-flop.

I was taken back for a moment because he was so out with it but I came back. "Yes, I would love to!"

Just as James made the winning goal Bradley made sure he was looking and kissed Lily full on the lips.

* * *

**A/N- Heyy I hope you liked it! More to come I was thinking about maybe 20 chapters maybe more depends on the time I have.**

**Please Review this is my first fanfic! Don't be to harsh I'm only 13 years old so don't attack my work but don't be to nice either. **

**Sooooo yeah bye! **

**Oh I forgot I'm not the best speller so bear with me on my spelling its the content that counts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N Chapter 2 is up! Read and Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my cell phone and ipod!**

* * *

A week after the qudditch game.

James's POV

I can't believe Lily kissed him! I know she's not mine but still the nerve of her. I broke up with Jess today just so I could ask Lily out and now she's dating Bradely Pierce of all people! Maybe going to the library will help get my mind off her because no one goes to the library this time of day. At first I didn't notice the blonde haired Catie Greene but when I did I just had to get answers.

"Hey Catie. What's up?" I slid into the seat next to her giving her a smile.

"Potter you want to know what's going on with Lily and Bradley don't you? She said giving me a full on smile.

"Yes please!"

"She doesn't like him." Catie studied his face closely.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? Then why is she going out with him?"

"Well at first she liked him but he's needy and always around and he only talks about himself. I used to think he was cute but now he's so annoying. She won't dump him because she said she would feel bad. I told her who gives a crap about his feelings, but she is just too nice to break up with him."

"Maybe me and Maruarders could do something about that, and Dumbledore told me that I get to be head boy since diggory doesn't want it. I moved my stuff into the dorm today."

"That's good I guess but I'm not sure she likes you like that and would leave Bradley for you." Wait a sec, you and Lily are the only ones in that dorm."

"Exactly and our door tells us who wants to come in and then we can say yes or no if we want them to come in or not which is bluddy awesome. Other than that every thing looks the same so its kind of a let down."

"Try just being friendly with her and she will defintley fall for you." With that Catie got up saying good night and went to bed.

* * *

Lily's POV

What has the world come to Potter as head boy? We have to share the same dorm now. It's not like we're going to be in the same room but there is only one bathroom. How am I supposed to get ready in the morning?

She was sitting on the couch in their common room when James walked in. She didn't notice she was in such deep thought.

"Hey Evans. We're roomies now." He said giving her a charming smile making her melt.

"Yeah um how did you even become head boy? Your not good enough for the job."

"Ah Evans my ego has been crushed. Why so mean?"

Fine since we're living together now I guess we can be friendly to each other." I tried to sound sad about it but I think Potter saw through it.

"Good." He replied giving her a knowing smile.

"What?" She said after not being able to take him staring anymore.

"Oh sorry, he said blushing, your just look really nice today."

"Oh." Lily said looking down and blushing.

"CATHERINE GREENE AT THE DOOR WANTING ENTRANCE!" The door boomed James and Lily both jumped.

"Come in."

"Hey Lily. I just came to tell you that Bradley is looking for you."

"Ugh! Cait you gotta help me get rid of him."

"I could help." James cut in.

"How?" Catie replyed.

He told them his plan for when Bradley comes to the door.

"It could work." Lily realized.

"BRADFORD PIERCE REQUESTING ENTRANCE."

"Come in." Catie called. "Hey Bradley she's up in her room."

"Thanks." He walked up the steps with Catie following.

"POTTER!" Bradley exclaimed to see James lean in for a kiss.

"She's mine Bradford! Get lost." James then got up and punched Brad in the face causing him to fall back.

"You'll regret this Potter mark my words." Brad proceded to storm off and out of the dorm.

* * *

Catie's POV

Now to put my plan into action.

"Hey we should have a sleepover tonight in the Room of Requirement!" With me, you, Alice, and Bobby. She said giving James a look which meant _Come on Potter get a clue! _

"Can the Marauraders and I come to? He picked up on her hint and joined in giving Lily a innocent smile.

"No way!"

"Pleaasse Lily!"

"No."

Come on it won't be fun without us."

"No."

"I'll keep bugging you until you say yes."

"Fine." She gave in because secretly she wanted him to go.

* * *

**A/N- The second chapter is over! What do you think will happen at the sleepover? Will James make a move on Lily. I sound sooo corny! See you next time at Trial and Error! This is being rushed for a reason just wait my small brain has this amazing plan ready and waiting! I might not be able update until Tuesday but I'll try to update faster.**

**Review and don't forget to read the next chapter=]**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"So why is this sleepover postponed till next weekend?" Sirius asked stretched out on James's bed.

"Catie didn't feel good and you know Lily wouldn't leave a friends behind."

"Oh right, well our free period is over we have potions next right?"

"Yeah Lily's in that class and we're picking partners." James sat up in his a bed excited.

"Don't tell me your gonna leave me to be partners with Evans. I'll fail without you." Sirius glared at James.

"Fine I won't but I will talk about her ALL the time." James stated starting to get his books off the floor.

"Whatever you loser." Sirius said smiling and giving James an affectionate punch on his shoulder.

Smiling the boys left talking about what their big end of the year prank would be.

* * *

Lily was leaving Catie in her dorm so no one would bother her. She had just made it to the dungeons when she bumbed into a Gryfindor.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Lily stammered

"That's alright. I was thinking about some stuff and it was probably my fault." A boy's voice replied calmly. He stood up with his books in one hand and put out the other. "I'm Foster Hayes, I transfered from Drumstrang."

"Wow we never get transfers!" Lily whispered staring at him. "Oh sorry I'm Lily, are you going to potions to?"

"Yeah but I have no idea where I'm going." He smiled giving her a sideways grin.

"I'm in that class too I'll show you where it is." Lily smiled and started to walk toward potions class and Foster followed.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts." She started trying to keep things un-akward. "Are you going to try out for the qudditch team?"

"Hogwarts is really nice there are a lot of friendly people here too. How did you know I play qudditch?" Foster said smirking at Lily.

"My friend Catie plays and you have that qudditch look." Lily blushed at the end.

"Oh so you have to look a certain way for people to think you play qudditch? Foster's smirk turned into a grin as he looked Lily in the eye.

Lily's face flushed. "Well you just do, like, I can't put my finger on it but you've definetly got it.

"Maybe it's my winning smile or my green eyes or maybe it's the fact that I'm standing with one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Foster smiled at her. "You know what? That must be it when I'm near you I look like a qudditch player.

"Yeah I bet that's it." Playing along Lily flipped her hair and batted her eye lashes. "I bring out the best in people."

On that note they laughed their way into potions class. Slughorn started class imediatly

"Everyone, pick a seat and I will tell you your partners."

Foster sat right next to Lily and smiled at her.

"I hope we get to be partners." He whispered.

"Me to."

"Alright everyone listen closely. Albert and Alice. Jake and Kylie. Sirius and Remus. Severus and Malfoy. Lily and James. Okay pick a lab table. Oh wait there's a new kid um Foster you can join Lily and James."

Foster got up a joined Lily and James at their table. He sat next to Lily and gave her a smile.

"Being that today is the first day of our class because of the repairs on the school I will let you pick out ten potions products to do over the first quater of school and we'll start tomorrow." Slughorn finished by picking up his wizard magazine.

"Soo," Foster started by picking up a test tube lazily in his hands. "What are we supposed to do?" He gave Lily another big smile when he noticed how James was glaring at him.

"We could just talk I barely know anything about you." Lily stammered. God! He has the best blue eyes ever!

* * *

Hey I'm offically stopping this story until schools out because I have finals and I'm way to busy for this right now sorry(:


End file.
